E-field sensor systems or any other sensor system that are subject to noise or interference must be robust in operation when in the presence of electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise, e.g., radio frequency noise from switch mode battery chargers, compact fluorescent lamps (CFL), lamp dimmers, etc. Noise influences the quality of signal reception, and the noise may influence the received data signal that may cause false (improper) sensor detection or missing detection of desired sensor data. Noise power at and near the sensor scanning frequency is a crucial factor in degrading reception performance. While the noise frequency(ies) is a given, the scanning frequency of a wireless sensor system can be changed. Code size and current consumption in a wireless sensor system device are critical since mobile and remote battery powered applications have limited battery capacity, and limited computing power and memory for data processing and storage capabilities.
Hence there is a need to enhance robustness in sensor system, such as, for example, e-field wireless sensor system, in the presence of noise.